The invention relates to filters for filtering fluid, including air, exhaust, liquid, and other fluids, and to forming apparatus and methods for such filters.
The filter is formed by alternating layers of flat and pleated filter media. In one embodiment, the layers are rolled into a cylindrical or other closed loop shape, such as oval, racetrack shaped, etc. The channels formed by the intersection of the rolled pleated and flat layers run in an axial direction to the cylindrical structure along its length. Lower restriction and greater structural strength is provided, including crush strength, which is desirable for packaging and sleeving where appropriate. Particular geometries have been found to improve performance.
The invention further provides forming apparatus for the filter and methods of configuring and shaping same. In various applications, it may be desirable that the filter use pleated media with either triangular or trapezoidal cross-sections, rather than corrugated media with a sinusoidal shaped cross-section. The difference is significant for greater strength, stability, and structural integrity. This is particularly desirable in applications where force is applied in a radial direction to seal and hold the filter element in place, including in applications where the pleat height is less than 10 mm, and preferably less than 6 mm.
Conventional methods, including score-roll pleating and corrugation, cannot produce media with the noted desired geometry and structure. Pleating is commonly done by score-rolling, wherein the media passes between two rollers with male and female spikes and slots that score the media. The media then passes through downstream gathering wheels that feed the media against an opposing force. The inherent stiffness of the media causes the media to fold or crease into pleats along the score lines. For this reason, score-roll pleating is unsuitable for pliable media with insufficient stiffness. Another limitation is that desired small pleat heights in certain applications, e.g. less than 10 mm, cannot be obtained by the score-roll pleating method. Furthermore, creasing along the noted score lines can damage the media pleat tips for some types of filter media.
Another possibility is to use corrugation for producing a filter. In this method, corrugated rollers are used to imprint a shape onto the media, instead of creasing and folding the media as is done with other pleating methods. The limitation of the noted corrugation method is that the pleats have a sinusoidal cross-section, rather than triangular or trapezoidal. As above noted, triangular or trapezoidal flutes or channels are desired, with cross-sectional geometries which are more structurally stable and provide for more laminar flow.
In one aspect of the invention, a star gear pleating method is used to produce the pleated media filter. Particularly designed interlocking gears pass the media between one or more sharp tips of a gear tooth on one gear and a particularly formed root of the opposing gear. The teeth can be modified to provide triangular or trapezoidal pleats. The gears fold and gather the media without crushing it and without adversely affecting the performance of the filter. As the media is released from the interlocking gears, it is directed forward and out of the gears by guide bars which prevent the media from tending to follow the gears and become damaged. The present method does not rely on media stiffness to fold and crease the media, and hence it can be used on more pliable media without damage to the pleat tips. The media is partially gathered and folded between the interlocking teeth of the gears, which partial gathering helps prevent unwanted jams or reverse pleating otherwise common with score-roll pleating. The present method and forming apparatus allows much shorter pleat heights and faster pleating without damaging the media or breaking media fibers. In contrast to corrugation, the present technique provides straight sided triangular or trapezoidal pleats.